Você acredita?
by Kikis
Summary: Sonhos e desejos também podem unir duas pessoas, mesmo que a despedida tenha parecido um triste final... Você acredita? UA


**Você acredita?**

**Por Kiki-chan (31/01/05)**

**Presente para ****Heaven's Demon**

_Os passos ligeiros da garota eram acompanhados pelas badaladas das seis horas. Descia rapidamente as escadas do fundo da igreja segurando a barra das saias. Olhou por cima dos ombros a fim de ver se sua 'sombra' a seguia como sempre e sorriu. Tirou a madeixa loura do rosto e continuou amenizando o ritmo à medida que chegava perto da imponente porta de carvalho. Procurou as chaves enferrujadas no bolso e com um rangido, a grande porta abriu._

_A imagem da santa estava no altar, uma manta azul turquesa cobria os cabelos castanhos e acompanhava a batina branca até o chão. Sua cabeça pendia para o lado e as duas mãos estavam unidas em um ato sereno e solitário. Fitou os olhos piedosos e aproximou-se mais do altar. Pegando um rosário escondido dentro da camisa de algodão, beijou-o e rapidamente fez o sinal da cruz, em seguida ajoelhou-se de leve. Dali a pouco seria a missa e rezaria junto com as outras crianças do orfanato, porém preferia a Igreja onde morava com a irmã Kate daquele jeito, vazia._

_A luz do entardecer iluminava os vitrais com várias passagens da Bíblia. As cores se misturavam de forma intrigante enquanto grossas colunas eram talhadas em forma de anjos e suas harpas e flautas. Andou entre os bancos e escolheu um no fundo, perto do portão da frente. Puxou o zíper da bolsa, tirando um pedaço de papel e giz de cera. Os orbes azuis procuraram pela figura que a acompanhava há poucos minutos e a achou mirando o altar, absorta. O feixe de luz que entrava do vitral principal o deixava com um ar sobrenatural, como se o garoto de pele morena não pertencesse àquele mundo._

_-Chrno? –Perguntou incerta com a voz infantil._

_Ele se virou e foi até ela sem causar nenhum ruído. A menina afastou-se um pouco no banco para que ele pudesse acomodar-se ao seu lado e iniciou um estranho desenho no papel._

_-Sabe... –Falou enquanto tracejava grandes flores –Hoje eu perguntei à irmã Kate o que era 'casamento'... Mas... –Franziu o cenho ainda sorrindo –Ela disse que eu era muito nova para essas coisas..._

_O garoto ao lado concordou com a cabeça, inclinando-se levemente para frente._

_-Há coisas que crianças não entendem. –Simplesmente respondeu._

_A menina o olhou, furiosa. Cerrou os punhos e fez uma careta._

_-Eu não sou criança! Já tenho oito anos! –Argumentou mostrando oito dedos na mão._

_Os ombros de Chrno chacoalharam enquanto escondia a risada com a mão. Balançou a cabeça e passou os dedos no cabelo da garota, o bagunçando._

_-Certo, certo, você não é criança! – Sorriu – Mas... ela te disse alguma coisa?_

_-Depois de eu insistir praticamente a manhã inteira – Riu – Sim. Disse que você se casava com a pessoa que quer ficar para sempre. Então eu respondi que queria casar com várias pessoas... Mas ela falou que só se pode casar com uma. _

_A menina pegou o giz lilás e começou a pintar as pétalas das flores. As velas já tinham sido acendidas, de forma que não estava nem um pouco escuro no recinto, mesmo que as estrelas estivessem surgindo lá fora._

_-Você tem uma pessoa que queria casar, Chrno?_

_O rapaz a olhou surpreso com as sobrancelhas elevadas, todavia a pequena Rosette não lhe deu tempo para réplica._

_-Então eu decidi que a pessoa que eu gostaria de me casar... é o Chrno. –Sorriu – Eu gostaria de ficar com o Chrno para sempre._

_De repente, puderam ouvir o som de sapatos de salto contra o chão. Irmã Kate entrou acompanhada de uma fileira de crianças da mesma idade de Rosette. A mulher fitou a menina e perguntou confusa._

_-Com quem estava falando, querida?_

_A garotinha engoliu seco e olhou discretamente para o garoto ao seu lado. Era verdade... só ela podia vê-lo._

_-Ninguém. Sou eu que começo a ler os salmos hoje, não?_

_A freira concordou com a cabeça, arrumando o camafeu que estava pregado na gola branca. Bateu o saiote da bata negra para tirar a poeira e pegou a bíblia ao seu lado._

_Rosette apressou-se para guardar tudo na bolsa novamente e quando iria leventar, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, então a voz doce sussurrou em seu ouvido:_

_-Eu também... Eu também queria me casar com a Rosette._

* * *

Os seus olhos se abriram lentamente enquanto a garota sentia seus músculos contraírem. As pálpebras se fecharam de imediato ao entrarem em contato com a luz e gemeu ao se virar. Cada centímetro latejava, era como se todo o seu corpo estivesse sendo prensado. Respirou pausadamente tentando se acostumar à dor e tentou olhar ao redor. A primeira coisa que sua visão captou foi um pequeno vaso de orquídeas violetas em uma mesinha bem ao lado de onde deitava. Aproximou-se devagar da cômoda onde estava o vaso torneado em papel brilhante e achou um cartão.

No início, as letras estavam embaralhadas. Esfregou os orbes, porém ainda não conseguia entender sequer uma palavra. Estreitou os olhos e finalmente as sílabas fizeram sentido na sua cabeça, mesmo que o esforço viesse acompanhado de um sofrimento agudo.

**_Para Rosette! Melhoras ,pois estamos esperamos por você!_** Estava escrito em caneta colorida.

Melhoras... Melhoras... Por acaso estava doente e não se recordava?

Grunhiu de dor outra vez e acomodou-se no travesseiro, levando o cobertor até a altura da testa. O que diabos tinha acontecido e sua mente não tinha a capacidade de lembrar? Por mais que remexesse em recordações, só surgia a dor e borrões em formas de pessoas. Só sentia que faltava alguma coisa... Mas...

Antes que pudesse notar, estava chorando. Nos últimos tempos havia chorado bastante, como se fosse a única coisa a fazer. Quando era muito pequena, as freiras costumavam dizer que as lágrimas de Jesus serviram para purificar todos os pecados do mundo. Então essa era a função delas? As lágrimas que vertia tão intensamente a purificariam?

Purificar de quê? Perguntava-se limpando os olhos.

-Me sinto tão boba chorando...

Suspirou e saiu debaixo das cobertas. O dia devia ter acabado de amanhecer e o tempo estava tão mórbido quanto aquele quarto. Paredes totalmente alvas como o céu nublado. Não iria chover nem ventar, era somente o vazio.

O quarto onde se localizava possuía uma pequena mesa redonda de vidro fosco ao lado do vitrô. As cadeiras eram de metal, cinco ao todo rodeando o móvel com algumas caixas em sua superfície. Pelo que podia observar do leito, eram caixas de chocolate, alguns livros e um buquê de rosas colombianas com as flores gigantescas de cor tão intensa como sangue. Tinham alguns CDs que gostava empilhados no canto e mudas de roupa.

Piscou algumas vezes numa tentativa frustrada de se localizar.

Ao seu lado, havia alguns botões, apertou de leve um deles e percebeu que a cama se mexia. Notou uma prancheta na porta e congelou. O lugar, as cores, os presentes... Era mais do que evidente que se encontrava num hospital. Contudo, alguma coisa dizia que já estivera naquele lugar, no entanto na ocasião alguém lhe fazia companhia...

Alguém... Não se recordava.

Seu corpo começou a tremer levemente. Algo estava errado, precisava urgentemente se lembrar do que tinha acontecido! Seus dedos se moveram pelo pescoço numa tentativa quase inútil de fazer a tensão acalmar e acabou a encontrar um corte.

Era quase insignificante e em circunstâncias normais nem notaria aquele minúsculo machucado, todavia aquilo podia ser tudo, menos algo normal. Tateou a ferida quase suavemente, sentindo os efeitos da cicatrização. Faltava pouco para o corte sumir, provavelmente no dia seguinte ele seria inexistente.

De repente, uma avalanche de memórias inundou seu cérebro. Abraçou o corpo em posição fetal e cerrou os olhos. Estava terrivelmente tonta e trêmula, uma série de imagens passavam rápidas em sua frente, como um filme numa velocidade incrivelmente alta. Rostos, pessoas, vozes que conhecia... Tudo aquilo se encaixava. Choramingou apertando mais o corpo contra si, desejava que tudo aquilo acabasse de vez.

_As mãos trêmulas seguravam a ponta dos lençóis alvos. Seu corpo todo estava sendo chacoalhado por algo que presumia serem seus soluços. Provavelmente sua face estava molhada pelas lágrimas que derramara nas últimas quatro horas. Entretanto, toda sua noção de espaço e tempo simplesmente havia desaparecido. Talvez alguém estivesse chamando seu nome sem cessar, porém a voz vinha de tão distante que não conseguia distinguir de quem era._

_Podia ver os vitrais coloridos da igreja. O feixe de luz caia direto sobre si. Sua pele refletia o colorido da imagem representada no vidro. Três homens ajoelhavam perante Cristo e lhe estendiam a mão como se pedissem sua benção. Lentamente, ergueu sua mão também e segurou o rosário com a outra. O único som que chegava aos seus ouvidos era a respiração descompassada e seu coração acelerado._

_-Ora, você é a princesinha?_

_O sangue primeiro escorreu do vitral, as gotas vermelhas manchavam pouco a pouco o vidro e continuavam deslizando sobre a parede pálida. A descida do líquido escarlate até o chão a hipnotizava. O sangue era colorido de amarelo pela luz dourada do entardecer, parecia uma cascata de ouro avermelhado. Então, a substância viscosa estava batendo em suas canelas. Ajoelhou-se, fazendo uma concha com as mãos e pegou um pouco daquele líquido. A sua imagem se refletia em rubro e logo era só aquilo que enxergava, seu reflexo escarlate._

_A gargalhada ressonou por todos os lugares. Pôde sentir uma unha comprida pressionando seu pescoço e logo os lábios se aproximaram de seu ouvido._

_-Tão delicada... –Os dedos acariciaram seu braço –Tão macia... Não é surpresa que seja a princesinha._

_Sua respiração tornava-se mais profunda e difícil à medida que aquelas palavras envolviam todo seu ser. Estava girando como nas brincadeiras de roda, em que cantava qualquer embalo infantil. Rápido, com o vento colidindo com seu rosto, a música pueril podia ser ouvida, junto com as risadas despreocupadas._

_-Tão pura..._

_Era puxada pela mão, um aperto forte e seguro. Seus sentidos se embaralhavam._

_-Diga, qual é a sua flor favorita?_

_Gemeu, aquela voz a machucava. Cambaleante, tentou se virar, porém mudou de idéia ao ver que a unha estava pressionando sua carne com mais intensidade._

_-Eu realmente gostava de camélias. Já tocou em uma camélia? Suas pétalas são tão macias que parecem lençóis de seda._

_Um estranho perfume pairou no ar. Tão forte que fazia seus olhos arderem. O cheiro era muito denso, tanto que poderia senti-lo contra sua pele. Abriu a boca para respirar e engoliu sangue._

_-Mas nada supera um belo cacho de acácias. São amarelas e vibrantes como o sol._

_Seus joelhos perderam e força e caiu. Aquele sujeito continuava perto, a aterrorizando._

_De novo, alguém estava a chamando. Suave e rudemente. Queria ver quem a chamava com tanto ardor. Talvez essa pessoa pudesse salvíla. Ergueu a mão trêmula mais uma vez. Desejava que segurassem com firmeza a palma e os dedos seriam enlaçados. Então seria puxada daquele lago vermelho e estaria salva._

_-Venha brincar comigo, princesinha... Venha, princesinha..._

_**Venha... Venha...**_

_Seus lábios estremeceram num primeiro momento, então achou sua própria fala e gritou. Correntes envolveram sua cintura e braços, tentava lutar contra elas, mas era inútil. Seu reflexo rubro ficava cada vez mais distorcido e distante._

_-Por favor... –Sussurrou – Me tira daqui..._

_Braços passaram por seus ombros e então veio outro choro. Contudo, não era o seu. De timbre mais forte, era ele quem a chamava de volta. Quando abriu os olhos novamente estava sendo abraçada por Chrno de forma quase esmagadora. Hesitante, correspondeu o gesto com desespero. Escondeu seu rosto no ombro do demônio até os soluços se acalmarem. Sentia ele subir e descer com a mão em suas costas, como se fazia com uma criança pequena. Afastou-se levemente dele e o encarou nos olhos._

_-Rosette! –Ele exclamou sofrido –Ainda bem que voltou! Eu não sabia mais o que fazer... Ainda bem... Ainda bem... – E deitou a cabeça no peito da garota._

_Ficou parada por um tempo, somente mirando o demônio aninhando-se em seu peito como se aquilo fosse sua salvação. Limpou o rosto e murmurou com a voz rouca:_

_-Chrno... Está doendo..._

_Ele rapidamente se afastou dela, porém as mãos delicadas o pararam enquanto balançava a cabeça em negativa._

_-Não isso... Dói... Esse sonho... –Soluçou –Há sangue por todo lugar! Ele está em todo lugar! –Cerrou os punhos na camisa do rapaz –Eu tenho medo._

_Chrno ergueu-se e pressionou seus lábios contra os dela suavemente. Então descansou a cabeça na curva do pescoço tenso._

_-O que eu posso fazer por você... Rosette? Qual é seu desejo?_

_Suas costas sacolejaram e enlaçou a cintura da garota. Engoliu seco, mexendo nas madeixas loiras com os dedos, enrolava-as, esticava-as, qualquer coisa que pudesse mantê-lo sano. Respirou profundamente e falou fracamente:_

_-Eu sou um demônio. Já fiz pactos com várias pessoas em troca de um desejo, mas por que eu não consigo salvar justo você! – Encarou-a com os olhos parcialmente úmidos._

_-Eu quero... –Pensou –Eu quero que essa dor acabe. –Choramingou –Por favor... faça parar!_

_Chrno deixou o leito e caminhou até a janela. A brisa de verão entrava no cômodo, tornando-o um lugar extremamente agradável. Fechou as cortinas bordadas e bloqueou completamente a luz. Ele com certeza sabia fazer aquela dor desaparecer, talvez melhor do que ninguém. Caminhou até a cama e acomodou a menina nos travesseiros macios._

_-Você nunca mais vai chorar por causa disso, eu te prometo. –Segurou sua mão direta e cobriu os orbes azuis com a mão –Rosette... lembra quando disse com quem gostaria de casar?_

_-Sim. Eu falei que me casaria com Chrno._

_-Esse é seu sonho ainda?_

_-Claro que sim! –Ela exclamou._

_Ele confirmou com a cabeça._

_-Eu respondi que queria me casar com Rosette._

_Uma estranha aura azulada envolveu seu corpo._

_-E realmente... eu quero ficar com a Rosette para sempre, de verdade._

_Ele passou os dedos pelos olhos da garota._

_-Que esse demônio seja lacrado comigo por toda a eternidade... Esse é o único jeito de fazer com que seu desejo se torne realidade._

_-Mas, eu não...!_

_Lentamente, uma bola de luz entrou no corpo de Chrno e ele debruçou-se sobre a menina. Seus orbes estavam semicerrados e a respiração era cada vez mais lenta. Antes de desaparecer, sussurrou:_

_-Queria ficar contigo para sempre. Desculpe por não poder realizar seus sonhos._

Chrno...

Então era isso, o motivo de sentir falta de algo.

Diferente de todos os dias, Chrno não estava sorrindo ao seu lado quando acordava, nem a abraçava quando a dor chegava ou começava a chorar. Ele não estava lá simplesmente para passar confiança, como fizera por vários anos.

A primeira lembrança que possuía dele era tão antiga quando si mesma, na recordação mais distante ele lhe estendia a mão quando mal conseguia andar. Ora, era mais que natural que tivesse um vazio. Durante tanto tempo, o 'demônio' – como ele próprio se nomeava – estivera tão presente que parecia uma parte de si, gostava de como soava a idéia de que ela e Chrno eram 'um só'. Aquela expressão era similar com uma fala de Platão, onde ele explicava as almas gêmeas. Por mais que fosse piegas, reconfortava.

Aonde ela ia, Chrno ia também. Mesmo que as outras pessoas não pudessem vê-lo – e o classificaram como um amigo imaginário até desistir de convencê-las da existência dele – sabia que estaria sempre a acompanhando.

E naquele momento, metade de si fora embora para protegê-la.

-Minha culpa... –Sussurrou –Se eu tivesse sido mais forte... E não fosse tão... dependente.

Solidão, assustadora e horrível solidão. Depois de tanto tempo, estava completamente sozinha. Era ela e as paredes do quarto. Não era justo!

-Estou sendo egoísta de novo... Por causa disso, ele foi embora.

Tudo começara em um dia ensolarado, poderia ser considerado perfeito. Um homem estranho havia aparecido. Sorriu simpático e caminhou até ela. Fizera uma pequena reverência e disse em tom amistoso 'Então é você'.

_-Quem é? –Perguntou assustada, dando alguns passos para trás._

_-Meu nome é... Aion._

E aquela pessoa a assombrara pelas noites seguintes. Ele invadia os sonhos sem dificuldade e apresentou-lhe um medo mais intenso e profundo.

Estranho, não? O medo do medo. Aion era o próprio temor.

Uma batida na porta. Balançou a cabeça e olhou quem entrava no quarto de maneira hesitante. A freira fechou a porta com extremo cuidado enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. Virou-se devagar e quase pulou de surpresa ao ver a garota acordada.

-Rosette! –Sorriu – Que bom que acordou!

-Irmã Kate. –Cumprimentou tentando se levantar.

-Não se mexa! –A mulher advertiu.

A moça correu até a cama e ajeitou a garota cuidadosamente, a sentando com as costas apoiadas no travesseiro. Pegou um banquinho e sentou-se enquanto abria um recipiente.

-Vou descascar uma maça para você, tudo bem?

A garota tentou dar uma risada fraca enquanto coçava a nuca.

-Eu não estou com fome.

-Mas vai comer mesmo assim. Está fraca e pálida! Além desses olhos vermelhos horríveis. Depois de um mês aqui ainda não se cuida direito.

-Um mês! –Berrou.

Rosette esfregou os olhos e começou a pensar. Só se lembrava de quando acordara e Chrno tinha dito que iria lacrar o seu pesadelo... Mais nada. Umedeceu os lábios e engoliu seco.

-Claro... Não se lembra? Você estava com febre e dormiu a semana toda.

Balançou a cabeça concordando. Talvez estivesse confusa por ter acabado de despertar. Abraçou o travesseiro e enterrou sua cabeça nele. Talvez melhorasse mais tarde quando tomasse os remédios... talvez...

Então, seus dedos se chocaram com algo em baixo do travesseiro. Tateou melhor e tirou um objeto circular mais ou menos do tamanho de sua mão. Havia uma espécie de fio para prendê-lo em volta do pescoço. Examinou melhor, já havia visto aquilo... Claro! Era o 'relógio' que Chrno sempre carregava!

-O que está segurando, querida?

Franziu as sobrancelhas, ninguém nunca notara Chrno, tampouco algum dos seus pertences. Por que aquilo se tornara visível? Sem querer, abriu o relógio e encontrou um pedaço de papel dobrado cuidadosamente lá dentro. O retirou delicadamente e seus olhos flutuaram pela mensagem.

-O que...? –Murmurou ao arregalar os olhos.

_Estava ventando forte e gelado. Era como aquelas tempestades de neve que aconteciam de tempos em tempos. Porém, não existia neve ou sua cor, estava andando no meio de um rodamoinho de cores. Abraçou-se, esfregando os braços desnudos e olhou para frente. Não conseguia ver o final daquele local, aquilo poderia ser o infinito... Entretanto, ao invés da idéia de que não chegaria lugar algum a assustar, era um alívio. Era como se não precisasse terminar o que não desejava, mesmo que para isso estivesse fadada a seguir para o nada._

_-O que estou fazendo aqui?_

_A voz ecoou por todos os lugares e então, uma rajada de vento mais forte se abateu contra o corpo. Agachou-se, numa tentativa quase frustrada de se proteger. Então começou a brotar água do chão e em poucos minutos, estava completamente submersa. Tentou respirar, mas a água preencheu seus pulmões. Uma espécie de pânico começava a crescer, de certa forma, conhecia a sensação de tentar respirar e não ser exatamente ar o que encontrava._

_Começou a nadar o mais rápido que podia para cima. A tontura já tomava parte de seu cérebro pela falta de oxigênio. Mexeu os braços mais avidamente enquanto tentava sincronizar com o movimento das pernas, contudo naquele estado era quase impossível. Seus músculos começavam a reclamar e nem devia estar nadando há três minutos._

_Então, veio o ar. Um balsamo para seus sentidos. Procurou a margem mais próxima e se locomoveu devagar até lá. Saiu da água tremendo de frio, mas não demorou ao calor encontrar sua pele, fazendo com que se arrepiasse. Estranhou, devia estar congelando com o vento, mas parecia que estava debaixo de um sol escaldante. O céu era vermelho – o que já lhe dava motivos suficientes para ficar apavorada – no entanto, a lua branca estava lá no alto._

_Deu alguns passos e uma figura começou a surgir em frente aos seus olhos. Um rapaz alto, cabelos escuros e orbes escarlates. Piscou algumas vezes, era óbvio quem estava em sua frente, aquela aparência era inconfundível._

_-Eu te achei, Chrno! – Exclamou feliz antes que pudesse controlar. Então era isso...? Estava o procurando? Fora tão longe apenas para achílo... Novamente as memórias atrofiaram sua cabeça. Chrno tinha a livrado de Aion... aquela criatura ardilosa que a enlouquecia, mas para isso, ele tivera que desaparecer._

_-Sim. –Respondeu e caminhou para perto dela –Mas isso não deveria ter acontecido... Por que está aqui? –Embrenhou os dedos pelas madeixas louras._

_As pálpebras se fecharam ao contato carinhoso e a voz cálida. Sua cabeça pendeu levemente para o lado. Sentia saudades do modo que ele lhe tocava ou lhe dirigia a palavra. Não havia malícia ou segundas intenções._

_-Eu sei que me livrou dele... – Estremeceu –Mesmo assim... Não é justo! Eu posso agüentílo! Não quero que você vá embora por causa disso! Eu vou ficar mais forte, vai ver..._

_Chrno balançou a cabeça e ajoelhou-se em frente à menina, pousando a mão em seu ombro. A 'despedida' era dura para ele também._

_-Você já é forte Rosette. Aion te assombrou por mais de um ano, mas chega uma hora em que não é mais possível agüentar. É cruel demais._

_A garota o mirou desesperada._

_-Tudo tem um preço! Eu não me importo em pagar o meu! Não é justo! –Gritou._

_Chrno a abraçou._

_-Estamos dentro da sua mente nesse exato momento, Rosette. Não é como se eu tivesse ido embora completamente. Você mergulhou dentro da sua cabeça para me procurar, mas agora tem que ir embora._

_-Tudo tem um preço! Eu já disse!_

_-Faço de suas palavras, as minhas. –Sorriu – Eu sou egoísta demais para suportar o estado em que estava. Eu que sou o fraco._

_-Mentira! Eu que fui egoísta demais... Eu... –Olhou para o lado._

_O demônio deu uma risada lacônica e pegou o rosto da moça pelo queixo. Ela não poderia ficar tão presa a ele. Não era questão de serem seres diferentes, a dependência quase doentia era ruim, por mais convidativa que parecesse. Mesmo que desejasse o contrário, por hora, aquilo era o certo a fazer._

_-Então nós somos dois idiotas egoístas. – A pegou pelos ombros –Agora, você tem que voltar. É perigoso demais aqui, pode acabar mergulhando tão fundo que a volta se torna impossível._

_-Eu não quero! – Exclamou, pouco ligava se agia como uma criança mimada._

_-Esse é o meu desejo, Rosette. É a troca. Eu realizei o seu, livrando-a de Aion. Você mesma disse que queria que eu o levasse para longe. –Disse firme enquanto os olhos da outra se arregalavam indignados. Com um pequeno suspiro, suavizou a expressão e a abraçou mais forte._

_-O que mais almejo é que viva, Rosette... Viva para mim._

_-Mas..._

_-Por favor... –Deslizou as mãos pelos braços e beijou os ombros da garota –Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo._

_Rosette suspirou e abaixou a cabeça._

_-Como pode ter tanta certeza?_

-Porque é assim que as coisas são, elas simplesmente dão certo, nem sempre do jeito que quer ou planeja, mas dão. – Sorriu melancólico e a empurrou de leve – Para sair daqui é simples... Só tem que seguir em frente até chegar a um túnel.

_-E o lago?_

_-Ele não está mais lá. – Colocou o relógio pendurado no pescoço delicado –Agora vá e não olhe para trás!_

_Hesitante, deu o primeiro passo, sua cabeça iria se virar, mas ele gritou novamente._

_-Não olhe para trás!_

O relógio que ele tinha lhe dado... Havia um bilhete dentro dele. Abaixou a cabeça enquanto os olhos ardiam pela segunda vez naquele dia. As lágrimas não eram somente de tristeza ou saudade, a raiva e revolta se misturava perfeitamente junto às outras emoções confusas.

-Seu idiota! – Sussurrou amassando o pedaço de papel com poucas palavras escritas.

_Posso não poder realizar seus sonhos..._

-Rosette? –Perguntou a Irmã preocupada.

Os soluços vieram naturalmente, gemeu de um jeito doloroso e apertou o relógio contra o peito.

..._Mas prometo que sonharei com você_.

-Idiota! –Gritou –IDIOTA!

_E é isso que vai nos unir_...

_Você acredita, Rosette?_

A irmã foi até a jarra d'água do outro lado do cômodo e trouxe um copo. Ajudou a outra a se sentar e segurou o copo enquanto o virava devagar dentro de sua boca.

_Você acredita, Rosette?_

A menina envolveu o objeto de vidro com as duas mãos. O contato gelado fazia com que tivesse arrepios por todo o braço e de alguma forma aquilo lhe acalmava.

_Você acredita, Rosette?_

-Eu... acredito.

Owari o/

**_N/a: Olá o/_**

**_Eu sei que estou sumida, mas voltei o/_**

**_Bom, é minha primeira fic de Chrno e ela é para _****_Heaven's Demon de presente de amigo oculto o/ Tudo bem que passou muito tempo do natal XD mas o que interessa é que o presente veio, certo?_**

**_Espero que goste X.X Eu realmente não sabia muito bem o que fazer... E acabou virando uma coisa confusa sem pé nem cabeça. Desculpe!_**

**_É só isso por enquanto o/_**

**_R&R_**

**_Kisu_**

**_Kiki_**


End file.
